Toadal Drama Island Episode 7 Play Your Part
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The seventh script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 7 "Play Your Part"

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island.

2. Jimmy: The Campers set up shop at a campsite where they were graded by the panel of judges on their camping skills!

3. Lakitu: The Killer Koopas held off on camping duties after meeting a… -Ahem- Not so friendly star and an extremely angry papa bear…

4. Jimmy: However, a pair of vengeful criminate tried to give Larry a plate of sandwiches full of laxative which made him fail up the challenge for his team… to say the least…

5. Lakitu: Mario surprised everyone by teaming up with Trooper to get rid of Waluigi, who was planning on blindsiding the latter.

6. Toad: What will play out next in this episode of Toadal. DRAMA. ISLAND!

(Opening theme plays)

7. Bowser: Explain! Why were Trooper and Waluigi in the bottom 2?

8. Wario: I-Uh-

9. Bowser: You planned on voting him out! DIDN'T YOU?

10. Trooper: -Muffled- What did I do wrong?

11. Wario: He's crippled and useless!

12. Trooper: -Muffled- Dude, in the next 5 minutes I'll be completely healed up! That's how the show works! Injuries aren't permanent idiot!

13. Wario: Well…

14. Bowser: And now not only is your brother gone, but YOU SCREWED OUR ALLIANCE OVER AS WELL!

(Confessional)

15. Bowser: Wario doesn't realize how SCREWED we are. We needed to pull all our votes to Mario to even have a chance at winning! Now it's three on three on four with Mario on top. I know we'll never get the Koopalings on our side… We had a…. little falling out a few months ago…

(End; Flashback)

16. Larry: GIVE ME MONEY!

17. Morton; GIVE ME CAKE!

18. Wendy: BUY ME MORE JEWELRY!

19. Bowser: Ugh! I don't have the money for you freaks! Here –Hands them a rubber duck-

20. Wendy: What the heck?

21. Bowser: Just go sell them to strangers!

22. Larry: You want us do get kidnapped… Don't you?

23. Bowser: COURSE NOT! But remember that if you see a big van with a driver who's offering free candy it's legit!

24. Wendy: Whatever, dad!

25. Morton: Yeah! We're going to MADAGASCAR!

(All walk away; Bowser squeaks Rubber Duck. End Flashback)

(New Scene; Breakfast in the Main Lodge)

26. Daisy: Ya know what I wanna be when I grow up?

27. Steve: -Sigh- What Daisy?

28. Daisy: A SINGER!

29. Steve: Whoop de frickin' do…

30. Daisy: LALALALALALALALALALA!

31. Steve: SHUT UP!

(Confessional)

32. Steve: Daisy has been more obnoxious than usual lately! It's driving me INSANE! If we lose tonight, I know who I'm voting!

(End)

(New Scene; Toad explaining challenge)

33. Toad: All right everyone! Today's challenge is…

(Bobei starts doing a drum roll; Toad glares)

34. Toad: Ahem… Today's challenge is… Make a musical! You need to create and perform a play in front of a panel of judges.

35. Wendy: Please tell me they'll be better than the last group of judges!

36. Snivy: That offends me greatly!

37. Tepig: Seriously dude, uncool!

(Toad shoots them both in the head; Oshawott survives)

38. Oshawott: -Phew- I-

39. Everyone: Shut up, Oshawott!

40. Oshawott: Okay…

41. Toad: Yes, they will be better you'll be judged on vocals, scripting, and effects. We've ordered out two rooms for you guys to practice! Get to work!

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys)

42. Mario: I say we should have a romantic drama with a budding romance between two teens!

43. Morton: HOW ABOUT WENDY AND ME!

44. Wario: Incest is wincest!

45. Mario: Eh… Not what I had in mind… -Looks over at Boo and Dry Bones-

46. Dry Bones: Uh…

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

47. Everyone: -Random talking about Play-

48. Iggy: It should be about a dog! q

49. Roy: NO! DOGS ARE STUPID! It should be about a heavyweight boxer!

50. Ludwig: A back to the future remake… With lasers!

51. Petey: They should go to MEXICO!

52. Lemmy: But there's no ice in Mexico!

53. Daisy: And I don't want to sing in MEXICAN!

54. Luigi: That would be Spanish, Daisy…

55. Blooper: BLOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Translation: AMERICA!)

56. Steve: Quiet! We can have a heavy-weight boxing dog wo lives in mexico to go back in time with a laser gun during the ice age!

57. Peach: Or we can just make a raunchy comedy…?

58. Everyone but Steve: SUPPORT!

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys)

59. Wario: Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?

60. Mario: Okay Wario, we aren't doing Romeo and Juliet nor are you our female lead!

61. Wario: I CAN DREAM!

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

62. Blooper: Bloop bloop blop blee blan blot blibber blit blan bloop blii blin bla bloo

(Translation:?)

63. Lemmy: Maybe making Blooper the director wasn't the best idea…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys)

64. Mario: I think we should hit on some of societies major issues, like teenage pregnancy! Bowser, you can help fill this role!

65. Bowser: Hey! … I AM NOT A TEEN!

66. Sheldon: I don't think that was the part you were supposed to be offended by…

(New Scene; Toad and Bobei)

67. Toad: BOBEI! FIND ME A PANEL OF FIVE JUDGES!

(Master Chief falls out of nowhere)

68. Master Chief: What the heck?

69. Toad: Make those 4 judges.

70. Bobei: On it, Senor Toad!

71. Toad: How'd you get here, Chief?

72. Master Chief: Petey talked about Geo again… I need to speak with him… -Walks off-

73. Toad: Well that's interesting…

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

74. Daisy: Can I play lead, guys?

75. Steve: Sure… Whatever…

76. Daisy: Aww thanks, Steve! –Kisses Steve's cheek- You're the nicest guy EVER!

(Confessional)

77. Steve: Psh… Nicest guy ever… The guy who made little girls cry in first grade… Whatever…

(End)

78. Peach: So the story is a girl who goes to a party and starts singing?

79. Daisy: YES! I've always wanted to sing on stage!

80. Ludwig: I feel this is a very uncreative plotline…

81. Peach: And that's why you, Lemmy, and Iggy are the nerds.

82. Roy: I assume I'm the jock?

83. Peach: Bingo! Steve you're the boring guy in the background. Blooper is the DJ. Petey, you're the drunk guy and Yoshi will be eating all the food!

84. Petey: I can haz beerz?

85. Peach: Yep! Ludwig, Blooper. Go bring Petey to go get some drinks at the bar!

86. Ludwig: Alcohol? But I-

87. Petey: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –Runs off-

88. Ludwig: You're all a bunch of wankers…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys)

89. Mario: So Boo and Dry Bones are lead. Bowser is the pregnant friend...

90. Bowser: SERIOUSLY?

91. Trooper: I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO PREGNATED HIM!

(Everyone stares)

92. Trooper: … Did I say something unusual?

93. Bowser: Honestly, that does seem quite natural for him…

(New Scene; Toad and Bobei)

94. Toad: Snake, Samus, Pacman, and Kirby… Looks like a nice group judges we got here!

95. Snake: Hey Samus, mind if I snake my way into that armor? Hehe

96. Samus: -Points blaster at Snake's face- Touch me, and I'll blow your frickin' face off!

97. Kirby: I eat melons, and apples and bananas and ham and-

98. Pacman: I eat balls!

99. Master Chief: We're here to judge; not to act as filler. Come on guys, let's go!

100. Other judges: Yah!

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

101. Roy: I think if Daisy's gonna lead she should set up all the lighting and effects!

102. Steve: Dude! You know she's not mentally capable of doing that!

103. Roy: So? It'll be funny to watch her fail. And besides I REEEEALLY don't want to work on these…

(Confessional)

104. Steve: it's not fair to put Daisy on a job like that! She's not able to do something that complex… Ugh why do I care? She's just DAISY!

(End)

105. Daisy: I'm okay Steve! See? –Gets electrocuted by lights-

106. Steve: Hehe… -ahem- ugh…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys)

107. Bowser: By the way Trooper, what happened to your bandages?

108. Lakitu: We already explained this. ILVG decided to abruptly remove them to get the plot moving forward again!

109. Trooper: Seriously!

110. Bowser: Hey! Don't act like I'm done! You're the one who wanted to impregnate me!

111. Toad: -Loud Speaker- 5 minutes to play time! Hurry up and get your butts up on this stage!

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

112. Daisy: Oh! Better run! –Trips and unplugs a cord-

(New Scene; at the stage)

113. Toad: So here are our judges! Snake.

114. Snake: -In his Box- Shh! I'm hiding from Samus!

115. Toad: Samus!

116. Samus: There you are you little punk!

117. Toad: Pacman!

118. Pacman: Hey guys!

119. Toad: Kirby!

120. Kirby: Hiiiii!

121. Toad: And… Master Chief!

122. Master Chief: -Stares at Petey- You have… Betrayed me, Star Piranha…

123. Toad: Okay… I want to see the Screaming Shy Guys first!

(Play starts)

124. Bowser: MY BABY!

125. Mario: Pst Bowser, we're not at that scene yet!

126. Bowser: Oh Okay!

127. Wario: Romeo oh Romeo-

128. Mario: WARIO! Get of stage!

129. Wario: DREAMS!

130. Pacman: What is this…?

131. Snake: Looks like pure and utter crap to me…

(Boo and Dry Bones are at school in the play)

132. Dry Bones: hey Boo, How're you doing today?

133. Boo: Great! Haha. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight…

134. Dry Bones: Uhh actually I can't, I'm going to the movies with Wendy tonight…

135. Wendy: YEAH! So back off!

136. Larry: Besides Boo, You're going on a date with me tonight anyways… Remember?

137. Boo: Oh yeah, I forgot…

(All four walk off and everything goes black. Boo's in her room; Music for You Belong With Me starts playing)

139. Boo: You're on the phone with your girlfriend; She's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do….

(Dry Bones is in his room)

140. Dry Bones: I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like and he'll never know your story like I do…

(Switches between while singing)

141. Boo: But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts!

142. Dry Bones: He's Team Captain and I'm on the bleachers!

143. Boo: Dreaming bout the day-

144. Dry Bones: When you wake up and find that-

145. Boo and Dry Bones: What you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!

146. Boo: If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,

147. Dry Bones: Been here all along so why can't you see?

148. Boo and Dry Bones: You belong with me… You belong with me…

(Song Ends)

149. Judges: -Cheering-

150. Toad: Let's see what they have to say!

151. Pacman: Wonderful! Plus, extra points for being a ghost! 8.5.

152. Kirby. Needs more food but an overall solid performance… 7.

153. Samus: Nice and short… 7

154. Snake: Eh, too mushy for me… 6

155. Master Chief: -Zooms in on face- 7

156. Screaming Shy Guys: -Cheer-

157. Toad: And the Screaming Shy Guys are totaled to… 35.5 points! If the Killer Koopas can beat that, they win!

(Killer Koopas play begins; Music for Friday begins to play and it zooms in on Daisy sleeping in her bed)

158. Snake: If they're seriously about to sing Friday, it's an automatic zero!

(Daisy smashes her alarm clock; Tik Tok begins to play)

159. Daisy: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, Grab my glasses, I'm out the door…

160. Peach, Steve, Daisy: I'm gonna hit this city!

161. Daisy: Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'cause when I leave for the night,

162. All Killer Koopas: I ain't coming back…

163. Daisy: I'm talking-

164. Peach, Petey, and Daisy: Pedicures on our Toes-

165. Everyone: TOES!

166. Yoshi, Lemmy, Iggy, and Daisy: Tryin' on all our clothes-

167. Everyone: CLOTHES!

168. Roy, Ludwig, Luigi, Daisy: Boys blowing up our phones-

169. Everyone: PHONES!

170. Daisy: Drop-topping!

171. Peach, Petey, Luigi, and Daisy: Playin' our favorite CDs!

172. Yoshi, Lemmy, Iggy, and Daisy: Going out to the parties!

173. Everyone: Tryna' get a little bit tipssssssyyyyyy….

174. Everyone: Don't stop, make it pop!

175. Daisy: DJ, blow my speakers up!

176. Tonight-

177. Iggy and Roy: I'mma fight!

178. Peach, Steve, and Daisy: Till we see the sunlight  
179. Daisy: Tick tock, on the clock

180. Everyone: But the party don't stop, no. Woah woah woah oh, woah woah woah oh!

181. Daisy: Don't stop!

182. Peach: Make it pop!

183. Daisy: Tonight!

184. Daisy and Peach: I'mma fight!

(Daisy trips over another cord, unplugs it and everything explodes)

185. Toad: Well that's not looking good… Not good at all…

186. Daisy: Woah! THERE'S FIRE!

187. Toad: The judges are dead…

(Shows corpses of the judges lying all over the place)

188. Bobei: Oh come on! I gotta clean all this up now!

189. Toad: Seriously, you made a HUGE mess… Which is why… You guys lose this challenge!

190. Killer Koopas: WHAT?

191. Roy: Toad, I thought you loved explosions!

192. Toad: I do… But I hate messes. Which is why you're all going to elimination!

193. Screaming Shy Guys: -Cheering-

(New Scene; Talking about elimination. Everyone is there but Daisy)

194. Roy: I think it's obvious…

195. Lemmy: The light's were messed up because of her!

196. Steve: Well if Roy hadn't been too lazy to actually DO HIS JOB maybe we wouldn't have a problem!

197. Roy: Hey, are you calling us out man?

198. Steve: Yes, I am Roy! Everyone on this team needs to play their part or we'll never win!

199. Roy: Whatever… Get of my back, pipsqueak!

(Confessional)

200. Steve: Everyone wants Daisy out… But if I can gather enough votes maybe I can vote out that lazy Roy…

(End)

(Campfire Ceremony)

201. Toad: Well… This is your third time here… Time to pass out mushrooms! First… Peach… Then we have Ludwig… Petey… Yoshi… Blooper… Iggy… Lemmy… Steve…

One more left… The two of you did pretty terrible in your own special way! But which is worse? Failing while trying? Or not trying at all? Well we're about to find out… The final mushroom goes to…

(Zoom in and out of Daisy and Roy's faces)

202. Toad: Daisy… I'm sorry… But… The last mushroom goes to Roy!

203. Steve: -Quiet sniffling-

204. Daisy: It's okay Steve! I-

205. Steve: Shut up… J-just... SHUT UP!

206. Daisy: It's okay bud, you don't need to be sad! I'm okay-

207. Steve: I'M NOT SAD! I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE! FOREVER! JUST GO!

208. Daisy: But… -Tears up- Bu-buddy…

209. Steve: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! I NEVER WAS NEVER WILL BE! –Crying- YOU MAKE ME WEAK! YOU MAKE ME ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE! I'M A MONSTER! NOBODY CAN EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME! GO AWAY!

(Daisy takes the boat; a tear runs down her face as she leaves)

(Ending theme plays)


End file.
